Doch heimlich dürsten wir
by Dragonies
Summary: ..Langsam und mechanisch legte sie die Klinge an einer freien Stelle auf ihrem Unterarm an.Dann presste sie das kalte Metall in ihrer Haut und überlegte, ob sie es tun sollte...."Hermione hat riesige Probleme. Chapter 4 Up!Written by Iarethirwen.
1. Prolog Die Wahl

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Die Handlungen ganz allein mir und den mit-Autoren. Wir kriegen kein Geld dafür.  
  
**Pairings:** Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy; Cho Chang/Harry Potter; Luna Lovegood/Ronald Weasley  
  
**Rating:** Momentan G, wird aber zu R.  
  
**Warnung:** Es kommt SVV in dieser FF vor. Wer nicht weiß, was das ist: Selbstverletzendes Verhalten. Wer das nicht mag/verkraftet, da oben ist der Zurück-Button.

**A/N:** Ich schreibe diese FF mit anderen Autoren, denen ich schonmal im Vorraus danke. Bis jetzt haben Echidna Drake und Iarethirwen mitgeschrieben.  
  
**Die Wahl.........**  
  
_Wenn ich die Wahl habe zwischen dem Nichts und dem Schmerz, wähle ich den Schmerz._  
  
Prolog  
  
Langsam wacht sie auf. Öffnet verwirrt die Augen und blickt im Raum umher. Erst sachte und immer stärker nimmt sie ein Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf war. Schließt wieder die Augen. Und erinnert sich wo sie ist. Sie liegt hier in ihrem Schlafsaal. Zusammen mit Lavender und Parvati.  
  
„Oh Merlin, wieso habe ich das nur gemacht?"fragt sie sich leise flüsternd und stützt sich auf ihren Ellenbogen auf. Zieht die Decke von ihren Beinen und setzt sich ganz auf. In ihrem Kopf schwirrt alles, doch zieht sie den Vorhang auf und schlüpft vom Bett.  
  
Ein kleiner Schrei entflieht ihrem Mund, als sie den kalten Boden berührt. Leise schleicht sie sich zum Badezimmer, öffnet die Tür und schlüpft hinein. Nähert sich dem Spiegel und erschrickt, als sie hinein blickt.  
  
„Hilfe, ein Monster."krächzt sie schwach, lächelt sachte, schlurft weiter zum Waschbecken und drückt den Hahn hoch. Streckt ihre zitternden Hände in das fließende Wasser und wäscht sie sich. Dann ist das Gesicht dran und sie zittert am ganzen Körper, als das kalte Wasser in ihren Nacken läuft.  
  
Trocknet sich ab und tapst zurück in den Schlafsaal. Zieht sich langsam an, schlurft zurück ins Bad, putzt sich die Zähne und geht dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Schaut sich im Menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum um. Schlurft zu ihrem Lieblingssessel, lässt sich hineinfallen und schließt die Augen.  
  
Tastet an ihren Arm und spürt die Narben. Die Narben, die noch nicht richtig vereilt.  
  
Prolog Ende

PS:

Wenn wer mitschreiben will, meldet sich bitte per E-Mail an Cunninghambeckym.de


	2. Mondäner Alltag

**A/N: **Der Prolog wird auch der Epilog sein. Danach wird es eine Fortsetzung geben. Aber erstmal danke an die Reviewer! Wie ihr vielleicht gemerkt habt, sind alle Kapitel neu hochgeladen. Das hat den Grund, dass ich es zu durcheinander fand. Dieses Kapitel hat Echidna Drake verfasst und ich danke ihr sehr dafür.

**Reviewantworten:**

_kathi:_ Und du kannst es doch. Vielen Dank, dass du das getan hast. Ich hoffe, du schreibst noch weitere Kapitel für diese FF. Kiss

_Aisa:_ Es freut mich, dass du meine FF´s liebst. Denn ich finde deine ebenfalls wunderbar und lese sie immer wieder gerne! umarm

_Silverfox:_ Ich hab´s sofort geändert. Danke für den Tipp!

_Neo-Ai:_ Nein, sie wird nicht verbluten. Und natürlich schreiben wir weiter! hug

_Vamp:_ Ähem, ja.gg

** Kapitel 1 Mondäner Alltag.**  
  
Alles wie immer, nichts hatte sich gebessert... es war wie gestern... oder vorgestern... es war genau, wie all die trostlosen Tage zuvor.  
  
Zeit war es, was sie nicht wollte. Zeit war es, was ihr zu schaffen machte.  
  
Denn plötzlich war da Zeit zum Nachdenken... über Sinn und Unsinn, über die Welt, über das Leben.  
  
All die Jahre hatte sie für ihre Freunde gelebt. War nur da gewesen, um ihnen beizustehen. Hatte ihnen geholfen, sich um sie gekümmert.  
  
Wenn sie nur an Harry dachte; ihm ging es so schlecht... er war es wert, dass sie ihre kleinen Sorgen verdrängte.  
  
Die ständigen Streitereien ihrer Eltern, den Leistungsdruck, den sie ihr machten, die Tatsache, dass sich niemand wirklich um sie kümmerte, ob bewusst oder unbewusst. Sie war einfach da, wenn man sie brauchte, doch umgekehrt, war da niemand. Denn niemand merkte etwas.  
  
_Und kleine Sorgen werden groß, wenn man sie vergisst..._  
  
Bereits an diesem Sommermorgen schien die Sonne heiß durch das Fenster, doch Hermine kramte einen dicken Wollpullover aus ihrem Kleiderschrank, streifte schnell ihr Pyjamaoberteil ab und zog sich ebenso schnell den Pulli über den Kopf. Bloß nicht ansehen, dann würde der Schmerz vielleicht nicht zurückkommen... Vergebens, diese Qualen waren allgegenwärtig.  
  
Unten in der Küche hörte sie ihre Eltern streiten.  
  
Hermine verstand nicht, warum sie sich nicht scheiden ließen. Seit sie sich erinnern konnte, schienen ihre Eltern sich zu hassen. Ein liebevolles Lächeln in der Öffentlichkeit, aber die Faust ins Gesicht, wenn sie Zuhause waren.  
  
Wieder einmal dachte sie darüber nach. Die Ausweglosigkeit, die sie spürte, die Sinnlosigkeit des Alltags, mit dem sie nicht klarkam, die Unfähigkeit zu weinen, weil schon zu viele Tränen vor langer Zeit vergossen worden waren. Das Gefühl, so viele Schmerzen erlitten zuhaben, dass sie regelrecht gefühllos war.  
  
All dies konnte manchmal dazu führen, dass sie sich selbst verletzte, um zu fühlen, dass sie noch am Leben war. Der Schmerz des Augenblicks machte ihr das eigene Ich bewusst und rief Erinnerungen wach an Gefühle, die sie längst verschüttet geglaubt hatte,  
  
Hermine ging zur Tür und verschloss sie, dann kramte sie in der untersten Schreibtischschublade und holte eine kleine metallene Schachtel hervor. Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, die einst von ihrer Tante erhalten zu haben. Eine liebe Geste.  
  
Auf dem Deckel war ein Comic von einem Mädchen mit einer Maske, dass ein Pferd am Halfter führte und darüber war die Aufschrift "Mit dir kann man Pferde stehlen" zu lesen.  
  
Pfefferminzbonbons hatte die Dose einst enthalten. Hermine öffnete die Schachtel, noch immer roch es darin frisch nach den Bonbons... doch waren diese nicht mehr enthalten.  
  
Sie starrte den Inhalt der Schachtel für einige Sekunden an, dann griff sie herein und holte eine kleine silberne Rasierklinge heraus. Die scharfe Kante war bereits abgestumpft und an den Rändern klebte Blut, also entschloss sie sich, eine der anderen enthaltenen Klingen zu benutzen.  
  
Zögerlich krempelte sie ihren rechten Ärmel hoch. Der Arm war einst, vor vielen Jahren, von feinen weißen Narben bedeckt gewesen... damals hatte sie geglaubt, aufhören zu können, doch nun ragten große, rosa glänzende Narben von ihrer Haut auf, die sich überkreuzten, hässliche Muster bildeten, die für sie wunderschön schienen.  
  
Langsam und mechanisch legte sie die Klinge an einer freien Stelle auf ihrem Unterarm an.  
  
Dann presste sie das kalte Metall in ihrer Haut und überlegte, ob sie es tun sollte. Sie müsste die Klinge nur ein klein wenig nach links oder rechts abziehen, um es zu fühlen... den Schmerz, die Kontrolle über ihren eigenen Körper und ihre Emotionen.  
  
Sie drückte fester zu. Blut quoll aus der Haut hervor; sie zog die Klinge nach unten ab und spürte ein hässliches Reißen.  
  
Es tat weh, aber vielleicht war dieser Schmerz das Einzige, was sie in diesem Moment noch daran hinderte, wirklich den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie klammerte sich mit aller Macht an diesen Schmerz, denn der Schmerz war etwas Reales, ein Teil der Welt, den sie begreifen und anfassen konnte, nicht das mahlende Chaos, dass dahinter lauerte.  
  
Sie reinigte die Klinge mit einem Taschentuch und legte sie behutsam in die Schachtel zurück.  
  
Die Klinge... die ihr so treue Dienste leistete, die ihr regelmäßig half, ihre Seelenqualen zu vergessen.  
  
_Schmerz treibt jeden Schmerz heraus._  
  
Hermine ging gemächlich zu ihrer Anlage und legte eine CD ein, die sie in dieser Stimmung oft hörte. Aus den Lautsprechern erklang eine leise Stimme...

"_I hurt myself today to see if I still feel..._". Sie drehte die Musik lauter, summte leise die Melodie des Liedes, während eine einsame Träne an ihren Wangen herab lief.  
  
"_I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real..._"  
  
Aus dem kleinen Rinnsal aus Blut in ihrem Arm war ein wahrer Fluss geworden. Das warme Blut lief ihren Arm herab, tropfte dickflüssig auf ihre Jeans und teilweise auch auf die weißen Fließen in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Sie bewunderte den rot/weiß Kontrast eine zeitlang, bis sie ein Taschentuch nahm und es auf die Wunde legte, die anscheinend tiefer war, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Binnen kurzer Zeit hatte sich ein großer ovaler Blutfleck auf dem weißen Stoff gebildet.  
  
...tbc...


	3. It´s my life!

**A/N:** Ein Kapitel von mir. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Und ihr reviewt fleißig zudenSchwarzlesenschiel

**Reviewantworten:**

_Iarethirwen: _Ich finde es viel schlimmer, dass dies Tot geschwiegen oder schlimmer noch, mit Satanismus verbunden wird. Ich danke dir sehr, dass du mitschreiben willst! Gute Besserung! Ich hoffe, du hast dich bald von deinem kleinen Stunt erholt und kannst weiter schreiben.  
  
_Rory:_ Mit guten Grund.**Kapitel 2: It´s my life!**  
  
Später an diesem Tag stieg sie die Treppe hinab, zu ihren Eltern. Wie jeden Tag saß ihr Vater vor dem Fernseher, gekleidet in einen alten, muffeligen Jogginganzug. Ihre Mutter war nicht da. Wie immer.  
  
Schnell griff sie nach ihrer Jacke, die an der Garderobe hang, öffnete die Haustür und lief hinaus. Kühler Wind schlug ihr entgegen. Doch nach wenigen Metern fing sie schon an zu schwitzen. Schnell lief sie in den kühlen, sonnengeschützen Wald, der nur wenige Meter von ihrem Haus entfernt war.  
  
In letzter Zeit war sie öfters hier spazieren gegangen oder gefahren. Früher hatte sie Krummbein mitgenommen, doch in letzter Zeit sträubte er sich dagegen. Schien sich wirklich jeder von ihr entfernen?  
  
An ihrem Lieblingsplatz angekommen, der alten Eiche unten am Fluss, kletterte sie an ihr hinauf und setzte sich auf einen der oberen Äste. Wie oft hatte sie hier schon gesessen? Wie oft war sie hierher geflohen, wenn ihre Eltern sich gestritten hatten?  
  
Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf an den Baum und schloss die Augen. Es war schön. Diese Stille. Irgentwie beruhigte sie dies. Lies sie vergessen, was passiert war. Was passieren würde.  
  
Manchmal war sie hier einem Mädchen, das ungefähr in ihrem Alter war, begegnet. Mit ihr hatte sie über viele Probleme geredet. Doch noch nicht einmal ihren Namen wusste sie.  
  
Wie schon wäre es, wenn sie jetzt hier wäre! dachte Hermione und öffnete die Augen. Hoffend dass das Mädchen einfach so auftauchen würde. Doch tat sie dies nicht.  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und kletterte den Baum wieder herunter. Sie wollte sich schon von dem Baum abwenden, als sie etwas auf der Rinde erblickte.  
  
_It´s my life...and I´m living it!_  
  
War dort in die Rinde eingraviert worden. Zögernd strich sie über den Schriftzug und schloß die Augen. Wie oft hatte sie diesen Satz schon gehört. Doch nie hatte sie ihn so realisiert wie jetzt.  
  
Entschlossen wandte sie sich von dem Baum ab und ging zurück. Zurück in die Höhle des Löwen. Ihrem zu Hause.  
  
Dort wartete ihr Vater schon auf sie.  
  
"Wo warst du?" blaffte er sie an und zog sie an ihrem rechten Arm ins Haus.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich es dir sagen?" blaffte sie zurück, während sie versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden.  
  
"Nein, nein, Fräulein. So redest du nicht mit mir!" drohte er ihr und drückte noch härter zu.  
  
"Ich rede mit jedem so wie er es verdient. Und jetzt lass mich los, du tust mir weh." fauchte Hermione und schaffte es endlich sich aus dem Griff ihres Vaters zu winden. Schnell rannte sie die Treppe hinauf, lief in ihr Zimmer, schloß die Tür ab und lies sich an ihr herunter gleiten. Ihre Kopf prallte gegen die Tür und langsam liefen Tränen ihre Wange hinab.  
  
Wieso? Wieso muss das alles mir passieren? Wurde ich denn noch nicht genug gestraft? dachte sie immer und immer wieder.  
  
Kann ich nicht ein ganz normales Leben führen? Mit einer ganz normalen Familie, in der sich alle respektieren und lieben? Wo sich jeder jedem anvertrauen kann und nicht schweigt? fragte sie sich, doch wusste sie, sie würde keine Antwort bekommen. Wer sollte ihr denn auch schon antworten? Schließlich war hier niemand. Ron war zu Besuch bei seinem Bruder Charly und Harry. Harry hatte selber genug Probleme.  
  
Sie kniete sich vor ihr Bett und griff nach etwas, was darunter lag. Sie zog eine schwarze Box hervor, hob sie auf und wollte zu ihrem Schreibtisch gehen. Doch rutschte ihr der Karton aus der Hand und fiel zu Boden. Der Deckel löste sich und zahlreiche Photos, auf denen sich die Personen bewegten, und Pergamente segelten zu Boden.  
  
Photos von ihr. Zusammen mit Harry und Ron. Und zwischendurch welche, auf denen die Weasley- Familie oder Schulkameraden zu sehen waren.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf eines der Photos von Harry, Ron und ihr. Es zeigte die drei vor der heulende Hütte, lachend und scherzend. Harry streckte die Zunge raus, Ron zog eine Grimasse und Hermione lächelte einfach nur glücklich.  
  
Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf dieses Bild und erschrocken sprangen die drei Abgebildeten zur Seite.  
  
...tbc... 


	4. Kapitel 3 Past of my life

**A/N:** Viele Dank an Iarethirwen, die dieses Kapitel geschrieben hat. Es hat zwar etwas gedauert, doch hat sich diese Investition gelohnt! Oder findet ihr das nicht?

**Reviewantworten:**

_Echidna Drake:_ Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du das übernächste Kapitel schreiben würdest. Denn das nächste würde ich gerne schreiben. kisshug

_Weihnachtskeks3:_ Kurz eine Frage: Wie kommt auf so einen Nick? Zu deiner Review: Das kommt daher, dass die Autoren (zumindestens Kathi und ich), in ein paar dieser Situationen leben. hug

_HexenLady: _Machen wa. Und jetzt eine Nachricht von mir an dich: Schreib mehr.fg

**Kapitel 3: Past of my life.**  
  
Noch mehr Tränen folgten der Einzelnen und schienen wie ein unaufhaltsamer Strom hervorzuquellen. Immer weiter tropften sie auf das Foto das in ihren Händen zu zittern begann.

Die drei Abgebildeten versuchten verzweifelt dem nassen Angriff zu entkommen. Doch Hermione beachtete sie gar nicht mehr als ein heiseres Schluchzen ihrer Kehle entkam. Zu unglücklich war sie mit ihrem Leben. Zu unglücklich mit sich selbst um aufzuhören.

Doch selbst die Tränen konnten den Schmerz nicht lindern. Wie oft hatte sie sich geschworen nicht mehr zu weinen. Wie oft hatte sie geschworen sich nicht alles so zu Herzen zu nehmen. Doch das Leben, ihr Leben schien ihr die Luft zum atmen abzuschnüren.

Das Gewicht der ganzen Welt schien in solchen Momenten auf ihren Schultern zu lasten. Warum hatte jeder, außer ihr, jemanden an den er sich anlehnen konnte. Jemanden den man vertrauen konnte. Sie war allein, so furchtbar allein.

In Hogwarts hatte sie Harry und Ron. Trotzdem konnten die Beiden sie nicht wirklich verstehen. Konnten ihre innere Qual nicht erkennen. Für Sie war sie nur Hermione, ihre Freundin die auf alles eine Antwort hatte, die ihnen bei den Hausaufgaben half und darauf achtete das sie nicht zu tief in Schwierigkeiten landeten. Doch wer war für sie da? Für sie ganz allein? Jemand der sie auch ohne Worte verstehen konnte.

Doch seit so langer Zeit war es nicht anders, als sie und ihr Schmerz allein. Der Schmerz den sie sich selbst zufügte war ihr Schmerz. Etwas das sie kontrollieren konnte. Etwas das nur sie allein bestimmte und sie erleichterte.

Automatisch wanderte ihre Hand zu ihren frischen Wunden die sicher unter dem Stoff ihrer Kleidung lagen. Selbst der dicke Stoff hinderte sie nicht daran jede einzelne Wunde mit dem Finger nachfahren zu können. Der sanfte Druck den sie darauf ausübte schien ihr keine Erleichterung zu bringen. Stattdessen begann sie immer kräftiger in die Wunde Stelle zu drücken bis sie das angenehme Ziehen spüren konnte das zu einem Stechen wurde und schließlich zu einem Brennen. Das empfindliche Fleisch begann unter dem Druck zu pochen. Im Einklang mit ihrem Herzschlag.

Das laute Klappen der Haustür von unten ließ sie aus ihrem Trance ähnlichen Zustand aufschrecken. Schnell räumte sie Pergamente und Fotos zurück in die schwarze Box um sie ebenso schnell wieder zu verstauen. Es half nichts wenn sie in ihrem Zimmer saß um den Tränen und den düsteren Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen. Sie musste hinaus, wenn sie nicht an sich selbst ersticken wollte.

Keine Minute später huschte sie auch schon wieder aus ihrem Zimmer. Lauschte kurz auf die Geräusche im Haus bevor sie zur Vordertür hinaus lief. Der leichte Wind der sogleich ihre braunen Haare ergriff ließ auch die nassen Spuren auf ihren Wangen trocknen.

Nachdenklich blickte sie auf die Häuser ihrer Nachbarschaft. Hier war sie aufgewachsen. Lebte schon so lange hier wie sie denken konnte. Eigentlich müsste es ihr vertraut vorkommen und doch war nichts mehr wie es war. So viel hatte sich geändert seitdem sie die Schule hier verlassen hatte um nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Es waren schöne Erinnerungen an früher. Oft hatte sie sich mit den Kindern ihrer Nachbarschaft getroffen um gemeinsam zur Schule zu gehen. Freunde hatte sie, sie genannt. Und doch hatte sie in den ersten Ferien die sie wieder hier verbrachte feststellen müssen das es diese Freunde nicht mehr gab.

In ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts hatten sie sich noch gefreut sie endlich wiederzusehen. Doch schon im Zweiten hatte sie Veränderungen feststellen können. Sie waren nicht mehr so freundlich. Einige interessierte es gar nicht das sie wieder da war. Immer hatte sie Angst geplagt das ihr Hexendasein heraus kommen würde. Hatte sie sich von ihnen entfernt oder sie sich von ihr?

Doch dieses Jahr war das schlimmste. Kein Anruf, kein freundlicher Gruß. Es war als würde sie bei ihren ehemaligen Freunden gar nicht mehr existieren. Und wenn sie, sie auf der Straße traf wurde sie nicht einmal mehr angesehen. Hatten sie sie einfach vergessen?

In den ersten Tagen hatte sie gehofft das sie sich wieder erinnern würden, doch schnell hatte sie feststellen müssen das dies nicht der Fall war. Selbst ihre einstigen Freunde untereinander hatten sich aufgeteilt um Cliquen zu bilden und für sie war dort kein Platz mehr.

Sie war allein. Tag für Tag allein. Und jede Stunde wurde drückender. Manchmal wünschte sie sich das die Zeit schneller verfliegen würde. Das diese qualvollen Ferien nicht so lang sein würden. Ihre Hausaufgaben hatte sie schon längst erledigt. Bücher hatte sie zum wiederholten Male gelesen. Langsam aber sicher wurde sie verrückt vor Langeweile.

Sicheren Schrittes führte sie ihr Weg zum kleinen Einkaufzentrum das nicht weit von ihrem Haus entfernt war. Und so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche konnte sie schon von weitem die geteilten Gruppen von Jugendlichen sehen die sich auf dem kleinen Platz vor dem Supermarkt versammelten. Das fröhliche Lachen von ihnen wehte ihr entgegen und schlug ihr förmlich ins Gesicht. Machte ihr klar das sie alle zueinander gehörten nur sie nicht mehr dazu.

Hermione versuchte den Kloß der sich in ihrem Hals bildete herunter zu würgen. Sie kannte so viele von ihnen doch sie ignorierten sie einfach. Lieber wurde sie beleidigt, als gar nicht beachtet zu werden. Aber würde das denn viel besser sein? Sie wollte doch nur jemanden zum reden.

Die junge Hexe versuchte erst gar nicht ihnen ein freundliches Lächeln zu schenken sondern huschte mit gesenktem Kopf an ihnen vorbei in den Eingang des Supermarktes. In ihren Augen machte es wenig Sinn einen weiteren Kontaktversuch zu starten nur um missbilligende Blicke zu ernten oder verwirrte Gesichter.

Schnell wand sie sich in die Richtung in der sie immer noch den Zeitungsstand vermutete. Vielleicht würde es helfen sich etwas mehr mit den Dingen zu beschäftigen die in der Muggelwelt stattfanden.

Es wäre angenehm sich mit dem auseinander zu setzen was angesagt war. Nicht das es sie wirklich interessierte, aber sie hatte nichts anderes zu tun.

Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen, als ein ihr bekannter rot- brauner Haarschopf in Sicht kam.

Kann das wirklich sein? fragte sie sich selbst und bewegte sich auf das Mädchen zu.

Dieses war hochgewachsen, die rot- braunen Locken zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Modische Jeans und Stoff Blazer bedeckten ihre schlanke Figur. Tief war sie in einem der Magazine versunken.

Hermione war sich nicht sicher was sie tun sollte. Sie war sich sicher das es niemand anderes sein konnte. Aber wie würde sie reagieren? Unsicher trat sie neben das andere Mädchen und räusperte sich leise.

„Jessica? Bist du das?", fragte sie unsicher und leise.

Fast augenblicklich lösten sich die grünen Augen des anderen Mädchens von dem Magazin um sich auf ihre kleinere Statue zu fixieren. Einen Moment lag verwirren in ihren Gesichtszügen bevor sich jegliche Gefühle verabschiedeten und sie mürrisch nickte.

„Ich bin es, Hermione."

Das Mädchen lächelte leicht spöttisch und schnappte, „Ich weiß wer du bist. Was willst du?"

Von der schieren Unhöflichkeit getroffen stolperte die Hexe leicht zurück.

„Nichts Jessica, nur reden...wenn du willst?"

Mit einem lauten Schnappen ließ Jessica das Magazin in ihren Händen zuklappen nur um es darauf in die Reihe von bedruckten Papier vor sich zu stopfen.

„Ah ja, reden, Hermione? Worüber?"

Hermione schluckte leicht. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben in denen sie mit diesem Mädchen alles geteilt hatte. Sie waren wie Schwestern gewesen. Ihre beste Freundin. Über alles hatten sie reden können.

„Warum bist du so abweisend, Jessica? Wir waren Freunde, oder?"

Wieder lachte das Mädchen spöttisch und musterte sie aus kühlen Augen.

„Die Betonung liegt auf, waren. Ich bin es nicht die abweisend ist. Du bist diejenige die sich zurückgezogen hat. Ich habe schon vor Jahren aufgegeben dich als Freundin zu sehen. Eine schöne Freundin warst du. Keinen Brief, kein Wort, du warst einfach weg. Und jetzt willst du reden? Vergiss es!"

Damit rauschte sie ohne die junge Hexe eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen an ihr vorbei.

Zurück blieb Hermione die eisern versuchte Tränen zu unterdrücken und den Kloß im Hals der immer größer wurde herunter zu würgen.

War sie wirklich Schuld? Hatte sie sich entfernt? War sie es die abweisend war? Aber wie hätte sie sich melden sollen? Eulen die Post überbrachten war nichts alltägliches das man bei den Muggel sah.

Alles, aber auch alles schien immer nur ihre Schuld zu sein. Ihr ganzes Leben war ein Fehler, sie war ein einziger Fehler.

...tbc...


End file.
